Discovering Twilight
by Caiti Cat
Summary: A young witch named Angel goes on a journey with her best friend to discover the consequences of writing a magical book. Along the way she will also discover new friends, young love, and most importantly she will Discover Twilight. summery kinda sucks, but I promise it's better than it sounds. main characters are OCs but several Twilight characters play important roles.
1. Summer Daze

Discovering Twilight

**A/N: Figured I could give this another try... (Again, again. I think I have a pretty decent idea at the moment, so give it a chance?)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight, However, the rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The character Tommy, however, is mine. **

Angel POV July 6th:

Life sucks. Truly, it sucks.

Last month all of my friends left on their summer vacations with their families, leaving me here, in Salem, Massachusetts, alone, and completely bored out of my mind. Today started out like any other day over this past month, but at the same time, I felt like something was different. A month had gone by with the same old routine, why should today be any different? Although, it might have something to do with the fact that I was turning 18 tomorrow. What fun I shall have, in the heat of July, all alone on my birthday, again.

I've always hated birthdays. I no longer even like the word. You would too if all the memories were out shadowed by one...

(A/N: flashbacks and memories will be _italicized_)

_It was my twelfth birthday. I was coming home from a sleepover at a friend's house when I suddenly got the feeling that something was horribly wrong. I ran the rest of the way home. By the time I reached my house at the end of the block, I was gasping for breath. My neighbor and best friend, Tommy Black, opened his front door, having seen me racing down the street as fast as I could._

"_Ange, what's wrong?" he asked. I ignored him and threw open my own front door, and began searching for my dad. I searched every room until I finally found him in the kitchen. What I saw nearly made my heart stop. My dad was laying in the middle of the floor, in a puddle of his own blood, with a gun in his hand and a bullet wound in the side of his head. He was dead. _

Everything had changed after that day. Since both of my parents were dead- my mom had died about two months earlier of cancer- and I had no other family still alive, I was forced into foster care. I was moved from family to family over the next four years, until I finally came to live with the Thompson's. I've been here for the past two years.

I pulled myself out of bed, thinking of all the ways today was going to suck; I was struck by thoughts and memories of my mom. I remembered the way she smiled at me, like I was the most precious thing in the world to her. I remembered the way she and my dad loved each other. But most of all, I remembered the sound of her voice when she used to sing to me, so soft and melodic. She was an amazing singer.

Everyone always says I'm like my mom, but they're wrong. She was everything that I'm not, beautiful, graceful, soft spoken. She was my best friend. I thought she would always be there for me. But then, things changed. In May of the year before my dad killed himself, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She died exactly a year later. In those two months after that drastic change of our lives, my dad and I never once spoke about her.

I try to keep all the memories of that year deep within my brain, but every year they always come back, threatening to make me break down and cry. And every year, I always just keep going as if nothing at all was wrong, because in a perfect world, nothing would be wrong. But the world isn't perfect, and it never will be again.

As I went through the normal activities of my summer days, I was hit again by the feeling that something was going to change, soon. My intuitions normally being right, I prepared myself for the worst. All day I waited and nothing happened. Maybe my intuition was wrong, but I just couldn't believe that would happen.

I finally settled down after a while and began to read to pass the time. The book I chose was "_Twilight_", which was the cause of much insanity among my friends. In fact, if my friends weren't insane, this book wouldn't even exist. There were only six copies, all created by my friend Chi. Apparently, she was bored one day and decided to magic herself up a book to read. And, so "_Twilight_" was created, simply out of a witch's boredom.

I should probably explain. There are six of us; witches, I mean. Sanchia, Kaisha, Gemma, Alyxis, Alysia, and I (A/N: those are the full names, from now on they will most likely be called Chi, Kai, Emma, Alyx, and Alys). Apparently we descend from very strong witch bloodlines. The strange thing is, none of our parents are, or were, witches. The gene lay dormant in the generation before ours, and probably the one before that as well, but decided to show up again. We all had the gene, the six of us. Chi was our leader, being the strongest of us. We each had a different active power. Chi's was empathy, Kai's was telekinesis, Emma could teleport herself and others, Alyx had the power of Cryokinesis- though we all just call it freezing, Alys could change time, and I had the power of premonition. You will never find any six girls so different, and yet, so very much alike at the same time.

"_Twilight_" was also the cause of a lot of my premonitions. Sometimes it seemed like the books, or the characters were trying to tell me something. What their message was, I have no idea, but there was a message. It's possible that when Chi created the book, she made the characters real, instead of figments of her imagination.

I continued reading until I could hardly keep my eyes open any longer. As I got ready for bed, I could feel a headache coming on, but thought nothing of it. I get headaches constantly, just another downside of my power, along with never being able to sleep without having a premonition. I took some Advil to dull the pain and finally climbed into bed. Just as I was letting sleep come over me, I was hit by a dream.

(A/N: premonitions in **bold**)

**I was on a plane, the flight attendants voice came over the intercom, telling us that we would be landing in ten minutes... I was in a warm looking kitchen, eating breakfast... I was walking through the forest with a backpack slung over my shoulder... **The next one didn't even make sense. I could hardly even see what was happening.

I was jerked out of my dream state when I hit the floor, having rolled off of my bed. Realizing that I would not get back to sleep, I decided to get up and get ready for the day, however boring it may be. After I had gotten out of the shower and dressed in sweatpants and a t- shirt, the doorbell rang and I ran to answer it


	2. Happy Birthday Girl

**Discovering Twilight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Angel POV July 7th:

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and sprinted to the front door. I grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open, a somewhat pleasant smile on my face. I would never be entirely happy on this day. When I saw who was waiting on the other side of the door, the smile slipped away and was replaced stunned surprise. I never thought I would see him again, and I was happy about that. Now, three years later, he was standing on my doorstep holding a small gift wrapped in silver paper.

"Hey Angie. Happy Birthday." he said, holding the box out for me to take. I stared at it for a minute, then turned back to glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Brandon? I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again." I said in a voice that could nearly be described as a growl, but not quite.

"Oh, come on Angie. I came here to make peace with you, and to say I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you." Brandon said, "I thought maybe we could try to get back together. We're both older, and more mature, now. Who knows, it might actually work this time."

"It would never work between us. I should have realized that then; it would have saved us both a hell of a lot of trouble. But I was young, and stupid, and I couldn't see what a jerk you really were. Now leave me alone. I hate you and never want to see you again"

"You don't mean that Angie."

"Yes I do. I meant it then, and I mean it now. Leave." I said, pointing toward the front gate.

"Fine, I'll leave, but don't think I'm giving up on us Angie. I'll be back." He turned and walked toward the gate.

"If you know what's good for you, then no, you won't be back." I said as I was closing the front door.

I trudged upstairs to my room, thinking about what had just happened. My ex-boyfriend had just shown up on my doorstep trying to say he was sorry and that he had never given up on us. That is the biggest lie I have ever heard come out of somebody's mouth. He had never thought about _us,_ all he ever cared about was himself. The only reason he had dated me was because I was 15 and stupid, therefore an easy target. I was drawn to him as a moth to flame, and, like the moth, I got burned. He was sweet at first, but then he started to get possessive and, eventually, abusive. He wouldn't let me see any of my friends, he would always call to check up on me, and one day, he started hitting me whenever I wasn't totally submissive to him. I don't remember exactly what it was that caused me to finally end things with him, but the point is that I did. I started hanging out with all my friends again and I recaptured the freedom I had unknowingly forfeited when I had started dating him.

Now, three years later, he was trying to come back into my life? He was trying to make me think that he really was sorry for what he did, but he wasn't. I know it. I have finally started to get over a good portion of the pain he caused me, and I am not going to go through any of it again. I will never let him back into my life.

I walk back upstairs and lay down on my bed. That was exactly where I was three hours later, staring at the ceiling, when I heard the door downstairs open. I glanced at my clock quickly before going to meet my sister in the hallway. I hadn't realized how much time had passed since I came back upstairs. Kaylin was just coming up the stairs as I was making my way down.

"You look like hell froze over. What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, Brandon was here earlier, but it's nothing to worry about." I answered

"What the hell was he doing here? I swear to God, if he hurt you again I will kick his scrawny little-"

"Kaylin, it's ok. I told you, it's nothing to worry about. He just thought that he could come here and I would take him back, or something stupid like that. He left, and if he knows what's good for him, he won't be back."

"Damn right he won't. Ok then, well I'm gonna get out of this stupid uniform then start dinner." she said she walked past me to her room, across the hall from mine.

I continued down the hall to the bathroom. As I looked at myself in the mirror I realized that Kaylin had been right. I did look horrible. My hair, jet black and down to my waist, looked like it had never been introduced to a brush. My dark gray eyes were red and puffy from crying. In short, I looked like shit. I quickly found my hairbrush and started brushing through my hair, trying to untangle at least the worst of it. After finally accomplishing that I splashed some cold water on my face to get rid of the puffiness.

I came out of the bathroom and proceeded downstairs, where Kaylin was in the kitchen, cooking some unknown dish. Kaylin was the only one in this family who could really cook. She was studying to be a chef, she was that good. As I came into the room she glanced up.

"There's something for you in the living room." she said, pointing the spoon she was using to stir some sort of sauce at the door to the next room.

"What is it?" I asked. She stared at me for a second, before lifting the spoon to point at the door again.

"Go see for yourself." she said, and went back to stirring the mystery sauce.

I walked toward the living room, mumbling to myself the entire time. "I swear, if they got me gifts, after I specifically told them not to..." I stopped short as I came into the living room and came face to face with Tommy.

"I didn't get you anything, so stop mumbling." He said with a laugh.

I stood there in shock for a minute before launching myself into my best friend's arms. He chuckled softly as I clung to him.

"I've missed you too Ange."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Ireland with your family. You told me you wouldn't be back until the first week of September."

"Well, I couldn't miss your birthday, could I Angie? You need me here."

"I can't argue with that. You're the only one who understands my aversion to celebrations. I couldn't bear to lose anyone else." I said as my eyes misted with tears.

"Hey, don't cry Angie. I'm here." He said quietly, pulling me closer to him and rubbing my back. Soon I had stopped crying and pulled away.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Anytime," He smiled back. "I hope you don't mind too much, but I actually did get you something."

"What? No! I don't want anything, you know that."

"Humor me, Ange."

"Fine. But I won't be happy about it." I held out my hand, indicating he should give me my gift and get it over with.

"Wait, close your eyes first."

I sighed and shut my eyes, keeping my hand outstretched. I felt him place a light, rectangularly shaped box in my hand, but kept my eyes closed.

"Alright, open your eyes." he said and I did so. "Now open the box."

I opened the box to reveal a silver pentagram pendant hanging on a black velvet choker style necklace. I looked at Tommy and back at the necklace, then back at Tommy.  
"You like it?" He asked me, seeming a little nervous.  
"I love it, it's absolutely perfect. Help me put it on?" I asked, while unclasping the chain and holding it up to my throat.

Tommy comes up behind me and gingerly takes the chain from my hands, clasping it around my neck. A shiver runs down my spine as his hands gently brush the tender skin there. I struggled to keep my breathing even.

The effect he had on me had tripled since the last time I saw him. They always say separation makes the heart grow fonder, I just never realized how true that was. This feeling had been hiding in some faraway place of my brain ever since I was I started getting shuffled across the state from foster home to foster home, I had forgotten about it. But it had always been there. I had realized it at the beginning of my sophomore year, when I finally came to live the Thompson's.

My first day of school, some of my old friends started coming up to me, saying how glad they were that I was back. Most of them didn't know what had happened, or that I was now living in foster care. There had been rumors flying around town since I left. My father and I had both 'disappeared', so the logical explanation was that we had just moved. Only my closest friends knew the truth.

It was lunch time when I finally saw him. I was sitting with Emma, one of my friends from before the whole mess started, and four of her friends- Chi, Kai, Alyxis, and Alys. We weren't really eating, we were just talking. They kept asking me questions that I didn't wish to answer. Even people who hadn't known me had been fascinated by my story, even though the story was about 90 percent false.

As I sat there, picking at my lunch and avoiding the questions being hurled at me from every direction, the hairs on the back of my neck started to prickle. This was my common, unconscious reaction when someone was staring at me, even if I didn't know it. I glanced up and saw him across the cafeteria. He didn't look away when he saw me looking; in fact, he began to stare even more. My heart was pounding in my chest. He made his way over to our table, smiling his signature sweet smile.

The other girls finally noticed that I wasn't paying attention to them, and followed my gaze. Emma smiled knowingly, while the others seemed confused. Tommy finally reached our table.

"Hey girls." he said to them.  
"Hi Tommy." Emma answered for all of them.

He turned to me and said, "Hey, Ange. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." I answered, heart still pounding in my ears.

That was the first time I realized that I was in love with my best friend.

**A/N: hey all! It's so good to be back in my zone again. So, originally this was two different chapters, but I felt this worked better. And the last few paragraphs of this chapter were kinda a flashback. **


	3. Catching Up and Preparations

**Discovering Twilight**

Angel POV still July 7th:

Tommy and I spent the next hour catching up on what had happened in each other's lives during the summer. I told him about the increasing confusion of my dreams- my premonitions. He is the only person I have ever been able to talk to about things like this. Sure, I've got a coven with five other witches that I should be able to discuss these things with, but I was never able to bring myself to tell them I had a problem. Tommy was the only one who knew.

It wasn't until after my father had killed himself that I felt that I could trust Tommy with my secret. I had told him everything there was to know about me, with one exception. Two years after my father's death, I was living in Boston. I had finally worked up enough courage to contact Tommy. I called him one day and asked him to meet me at the old park in Salem. I snuck out of what had been my current foster home, hopped on the bus, and arrived shortly before he did. The first thing I did when I saw him was hug him tightly. After I had pulled away, he smiled and asked what I needed to talk to him about. I led him over to a bench and told him everything I knew at the time about my powers. He took it rather well, and ever since, I have told him everything. Even though the only way we could communicate was through letters and phone calls, he knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him.

Now, as I finish telling him about my latest string of premonitions, he seems deep in thought.

"Have you ever considered that the only way you are going to figure these premonitions out is by going to Forks?" He finally asks.

"Of course I have, but I don't really have any way of doing that." I answer.

"That's where you're wrong." He suddenly grins.

"What are you talking about?"

He grabs his backpack from the floor and begins to rifle through it. Finally, he takes out two rectangular pieces of paper, and hands them to me. They are plane tickets, I see once I take them. One for me, and one for him. They're for tomorrow morning, with a destination of... Port Angeles, Washington!

"We're going to Port Angeles? No way!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, saying, "Well, we aren't really going to Port Angeles. That just happens to be where the closest airport is. You remember when I told you that my uncle from Washington had offered to let me stay with him and my cousin while I was out there checking out colleges?"

"Yeah, your mom's brother Billy, right?"

"Exactly. Well, while I was out there, I told him about you, and that you had some things you had to take care of out there- don't worry, I didn't tell him what kind of things- and he suggested that I bring you with me the next time I came to visit. I called him last week and made sure this wouldn't be a bad time. It's all set. We leave tomorrow at six am."

"Six am? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah, I know you hate having to wake up early, but it takes at least six hours to get from here to there, and, if we leave early, and with the time difference, we can be there by eight am and have the whole day to relax. Plus, it was the soonest flight they had."

I sighed, knowing he was right. The sooner we got there, the better. I just hated having to be awake that early. I glanced at the tickets again, and noticed something else.

"These are one way tickets. When are we coming back?" I asked

"That all depends on how soon you find what you are looking for. This is for you, it doesn't matter how long we have to stay, what matters is that you get what you need." He answered, standing up.

I looked up at him questioningly, "Where are you going?"

He smiled at me and offered me his hand to help me up. "I'm gonna help you pack. Lead the way."

I just shook my head and lead him into my room. I left the door open, causing Tommy to raise his eyebrows. I just shrugged and went into my closet to get my suitcase. I laid it on the bed and went back to get some clothes to start putting in it. Tommy just stood there, staring at me. I looked at him and said, "I thought you were going to help me?"

He crossed the room and started opening the drawers of my dresser, taking things out as he went. I turned back to the clothes in my closet, looking for the warmest things I had, as it would most likely be rainy the entire time we were in Washington. Tommy cleared his throat behind me. I turned back around, to see that he was holding a pair of my lace, Victoria's Secret underwear. My eyes widened and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I snatched them from his hands and stuffed them into the bottom of the suitcase.

"Get out of my underwear drawer!" I said, turning back to my closet to finish my packing as Tommy chuckles lightly. As I was zipping the suitcase closed, I felt Tommy come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"I'm sorry, Angie. Forgive me?"

I sighed. "Of course I forgive you, you didn't know. Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Yes ma'am!" he said with an exaggerated salute.

I just shook my head at him and sat down on my bed. He sat next to me and started rubbing small circles in my back, sensing that I was tense. I immediately began to relax. Sometimes I wonder if he knows the effect he has on me. I could feel my eyes beginning to close. It was getting late, and we had to be up early tomorrow. I felt him tuck me into bed and gently kiss my forehead. I must have fallen asleep without realizing it and am currently dreaming, because there is no way he really just said what I had been longing to hear for the past two years.

"Goodnight, my Angel. I love you."

**A/N: -cue 'aww's- changed a few things from the original, but not a whole lot.  
**


	4. Journey to Discovery

**Discovering Twilight**

Angel POV July 8th:

It was still dark when I woke up this morning to my alarm clock ringing. I reached over and slammed my hand down on the snooze button and groaned. I wondered if last night had all been part of a dream. When I got out of bed I realized something wasn't quite right. I was still wearing the clothes I had on yesterday. I realized that maybe I hadn't been dreaming after all, at least not about the impending trip to Port Angeles. This fact was further proven by two things: The time on the clock was 3:30 am, and Tommy was fast asleep on my floor.

I knelt down next to him and shook him awake. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled. "Five more minutes," he said.

"No, we have to get ready if we expect to catch that 6 o' clock flight to Port Angeles! Get up." I said, smacking his arm lightly.  
"Alright, alright, I'm up. No need to get violent Ange."

I laughed and began gathering everything I needed to get ready. I walked across the hall to my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I was in and out of the shower in ten minutes, and spent the next thirty minutes getting dressed and drying my hair. I didn't bother with any make-up considering I was going to be on a plane for the next six hours. I went back into my room to find Tommy still in the process of getting dressed. His back was to me and he was just dragging on his shirt. He finally got it on and turned around to see me standing in the doorway.

"Hey Angie." he said, glancing at my outfit and smirking.

"Hey... what are you smirking at?" I asked.

"We match." he pointed at my clothes, then at his own.

I glanced down, he was right. We were both wearing green t shirts and dark jeans. The irony struck me. Something similar had happened in Twilight. I wondered if my connection to the book was slowly taking control of my life. I quickly shook this thought off and went to grab my suitcase. It was now 4:15 and we had to leave if we wanted to get to the airport on time. Tommy must have left sometime after I fell asleep, because his suitcase was sitting right there, next to mine. After helping me get my bag into the trunk of his car, Tommy went back in to grab his, while I wrote a note for Kaylin and her parents. They knew I was leaving today, and I told them all goodbye last night, so I didn't want to wake them up.

Tommy came back with his bag and put it in the trunk with mine. It took us about an hour to drive to the airport. Once we had checked our bags and made it through security to our gate, they were already boarding. Once we were on the plane I laid my head on Tommy's shoulder and let myself drift off to sleep.

**Tommy and I were walking through a meadow, hand-in-hand... I was laying on a couch surrounded by people, while a man wrapped my arm in a bandage... a small girl with brown hair and a pale boy with bronzish hair are wrapped in each other's arms... two pale girls- one tall and blonde, the other short and dark haired- helping the brown haired girl get dressed.**

I felt myself being shaken awake. Tommy was whispering in my ear, "Come on Ange, wake up. We're here. We have to get off the plane now." I grabbed my backpack from the floor in front of my feet and let him lead me off the plane.

After we had gotten our suitcases from baggage claim, we were waiting for Tommy's uncle to come pick us up. I still felt tired, as if I hadn't really gotten a six hour nap just now. My dreams always tended to leave me more tired than I had been before I went to sleep.

I didn't realize I was spacing out until Tommy put his arm around me. Coming toward of us there was a man in a wheelchair, being pushed by a teenage boy who looked a little bit like Tommy.

"Here they come," Tommy told me. "Don't worry, they'll love you. Like I do." He said it lightly, like a joke. I could tell he didn't mean it the way I so longed for him to. He didn't say it with the conviction of the way he did in my dream last night.

The boy wheeled the man to a stop right in front of us. "Well now," The man said, "don't you look rather scruffy this morning, Thomas. And this must be the famous Angel I have heard so much about. I must say, my dear, you are so much more beautiful than your namesake."

I blushed at the compliment. Tommy, keeping his arm around me, said, "Thanks a lot Uncle Billy, now you've gone and embarrassed her." Turning to me he said, "Ange, this is my uncle Billy and my cousin Jacob."

I looked up at Tommy in wonder and whispered, "They have the exact same names as the characters from Twilight."

Jake looked confused, "'Twilight'? What's that all about?".

Tommy looked at him and thought for a minute, "Nothing, Jacob. Don't worry about it."

Billy and Jacob led us out to the parking lot. I was right to pack warm clothes. It was freezing here! And, on top of the cold weather, it was raining, great. I put the hood of my sweater up to keep my hair dry. Tommy must have noticed me shivering, because his arm tightened around me.

After we had gotten our bags into the back of Jacob's car, we started the long drive towards La Push. No one really talked much, and I think I must have fallen asleep again, because when I woke up we were pulling into the driveway of a tiny house that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

Jacob opened his door and inhaled. "Mmm, Emily's cooking." He walked around to the passenger side of the car and helped his father out. Tommy and I were just climbing out ourselves when the door swung open and a young woman stepped out. She had satiny copper skin and long, straight, crow-black hair. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye; another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

A tall, dark haired man stepped out of the house behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jacob nodded to him while Billy began the introductions.

"Sam, Emily, this is my nephew Tommy and his girlfriend, Angel." he said. Before either of us could correct him, he continued, turning to us. "This is Sam Uley, and his fiancée, Emily Young."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both," Emily said. "Well come in, I just finished dinner. You'll want to eat before the rest of those boys get here. They eat like a pack of wolves." Everyone laughs at her joke, but I feel my insides turn to ice. The sense of déjà-vu was incredible. I had walked right into the 'Twilight' zone. The only thing I had to keep me tethered to my world was Tommy. But what happens if he gets sucked into this world. With family in this world, the supernatural is in his blood as thickly as it is in mine. What if it intoxicates him beyond repair? Will he remain here?

I push these thoughts out of my mind and focus on the reason I came here. I have already begun discovering the truth behind the books. These people, people I never thought I would meet, never thought were even real, were sitting here having dinner like I did with my family every day.

In the middle of dinner, four more boys arrived. After they started eating, the food quickly disappeared. Emily was right, they did eat like wolves. But then again, if I was right, they were wolves. After dinner we all sat around talking. I learned that the four boys who had come in the middle of dinner were Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry. Emily asked how long Tommy and I had been together, and we told her that we weren't dating. Billy responded by saying Tommy didn't know how to man up and ask me out. We both blushed deep red, and Tommy told his uncle to shut up or he would steal his wheelchair.

It was quickly getting dark, so we said goodbye, and began the short drive to the Black residence. It was a small place with narrow windows, painted a dull red, making it resemble a barn. Jacob parked the car, helped his father out, and led us inside. The inside was tiny; it looked like it could fit one person. This was bound to be an interesting few weeks. Jacob led me to the guest bedroom where I would be staying. Tommy was taking Jacob's room, and Jacob would be sleeping on the couch.

I was getting tired, so I figured I would leave unpacking for in the morning. I quickly changed out of my jeans and t shirt and climbed into bed. I fell into a restless sleep, filled with blurred dreams.

**A man holding a dark haired girl by her hair, his other hand around her throat... the girl being thrown against a wall... the girl walking through the woods, alone, backpack over one shoulder... a sign saying 'Welcome to Forks'...a huge white house secluded from town by trees... six pale people, staring at a seventh... the seventh staring into space... the dark haired girl lying in a pool of blood.**

I woke with a gasp and looked at the clock. It was only 7 am, and no one was up yet. I couldn't wait anymore. I had to follow the trail. I had to go to Forks.

I grabbed my backpack and left a note on the kitchen counter.

(A/N: Note)

_Be back soon._

_Gone to check_

_out the Town._

_-Angel_

I closed the door behind me softly, and started walking through the woods, towards town. I hoped.

**A/N: and so begins the Twilight part of the story. Her dreams are getting increasingly stranger. She is now going to start discovering, Twilight. Lol. **


	5. On the Road to Forks

**Discovering Twilight**

Angel POV July 9th:

I had been walking for about an hour before I started to get worried that I was lost. I honestly had no idea where I was going, I was just following my instincts. I was still deep in the forest. The day had started out cold, but as I kept walking, it got steadily hotter. I had taken my sweater off and was contemplating taking the button-up blouse I had on over my tank top off as well.

I sat down on a fallen tree trunk to rest my legs. I checked the time on my cell phone: 10:30. I had now been walking for three and a half hours. My phone suddenly began ringing. I jumped, startled, then answered the phone. Before I could even say hello, Emma was screaming in my ear. Of course, I forgot she was getting back to Salem today.

"Where are you?!" she asked

"I'm somewhere in the forest between Forks and La Push. Long story." I answered.

"Oh my god! So... your dreams were all true then?"

"Well, not necessarily all of them, but I'm here. I've met the werewolves."

"Holy crap. Lucky!"

"Ha. Not really. I mean, they're nice and all, but I'd much rather they had stayed in the books. Look Ems, I gotta go. I'm lost."

"Ok Ange. Good luck."

"Thanks." I hung up and looked around. I stood up and began walking again. I saw a clearing in the distance. Maybe I could find my way from there.

As I approached the clearing, I tripped. I heard a sickening snap and felt red hot pain shoot through my arm. I had landed on it, hard. I stood up and clutched my arm to my chest, trying to ignore the pain. I walked into the clearing and was greeted by a one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. I was in a meadow, perfectly round and surrounded by trees. There were wildflowers growing all around. The sun was shining brightly.

This was a sight I thought I would never see outside of my dreams. There, in the center of the meadow, was a small, brown haired girl, and a very pale, golden bronze haired boy. They were lying on the grass with their arms wrapped around each other. I shifted to the side and heard a twig snap under my weight. They heard it too. The boy was on his feet in a heartbeat, lifting the girl to hers. They both turned to look at me with fear in their eyes. The sun was still shining, making the boy's skin sparkle like diamonds. That, combined with the speed with which he moved, was all the proof I needed to know who these two were. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, _I thought, knowing Edward would hear me.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"My name is Angel. But I don't really think that's the question you wanted to ask, was it Edward?"

"Ok, what are you?"

"Ah, that's better. I'm a witch. One of my coven sisters created the world as you know it. I came here to find the truth behind the books."

"What books?" Bella asked.

I smiled and reached into my backpack. "These books. My friend -and coven sister- Chi, wrote them... Well, kinda. More like she magically created them. They are exact descriptions of what has been happening in your life these past two years, I'll bet, Bella. You see, after Chi wrote the books, I started having weird dreams and premonitions, that's my power. It's like Alice's, only my visions have never been changed. It was nothing new for me to have a premonition in my sleep, but when they became about you, and Edward, and all the other characters of the books, I began to wonder. Turns out, magically creating a book has some side effects. Like bringing the characters to life. Take a look." I hold Twilight out to Bella with my left hand, my right arm still pressed against my chest.

She takes the book from me and starts reading. After a few lines her eyes widen. She only reads a few pages before she stops.

"How is this possible," She asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. That's part of the reason I'm here." I cringed as I felt a wave of pain shoot through my arm and I fought to keep it under control. Before I knew what was happening, my vision started fading and I felt myself falling. Just before I lost consciousness completely, I felt a pair of strong arms supporting me.

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up I was in a spacious living room, surrounded by people, while a blond man wrapped my arm in a soft cast. No one seemed to realize that I was awake yet.

"I'll have to take her to the hospital tomorrow to get the plaster put on, or her arm won't heal right. It looks like a bad break, but of course I can't be sure until I take the x-rays."

"What happened to her? Why did she pass out like that?" another voice asked.

"It's common with injuries such as this for the body to suddenly spasm from the pain, especially in the case of someone with a high tolerance for it. They will often ignore the pain and possibly do something that will strain the injury further. This is likely what happened to this girl, but it could be any number of other things, depending on her medical history. I'll run some blood tests after I do the x-rays tomorrow."

As they were talking, I was surreptitiously examining my surroundings. The house was very light and open, the back wall made entirely of glass. I could see several doorways leading out from this central room, and a staircase leading up to the second story. My backpack was leaning against the wall, with the two books sticking out (A/N: don't know if I mentioned this before, but this is happening based off Twilight and New Moon only. I have plans that are not consistent with Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, so I'm just going off the first two books.) The bright blue color of the bag, and the clothes everyone was wearing, were the only spots of true color in the room. The rest was all white and beige.

I decided that now was as good a time as any to make it known that I was awake. I fully opened my eyes slowly and coughed slightly. Eight pairs of eyes turned to stare at me. I squirmed under the scrutiny. I let out a sharp hiss of pain as I caught my arm beneath my body. A small, pixie-like girl came and helped straighten my arm out and smiled brightly. She practically danced back to her place beside a lean, blond-haired boy, still smiling.

The man who had wrapped my arm cleared his throat and said, "Hello. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family."

**A/N: so, that's it for this chapter. Pretty good huh? I thought so, but then again, it is my story. So I guess the only way I shall know if it is truly good is if you review. Remember, Reviews=Love. My story needs love.**


	6. Meet the Vamps

**Discovering Twilight**

**Chapter 6  
**

**DISCLAIMER: ON PROFILE!**

_Previously on 'Discovering Twilight': _The man who had wrapped my arm cleared his throat and said, "Hello. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family."

Now, on with the story.

Angel's POV, July 9th:

Before anyone could say another word, the pixie-girl smiled again and said, "I'm Alice, and we're gonna be great friends Angelica."  
"Just Angel. Nobody calls me Angelica; probably because most of them are afraid I'll hurt them. Not that you would have to worry about that, would you?" I realized I was rambling and quickly shut up. Five pairs of eyes looked at me in confusion.

"She knows." Alice said to the others. "And she's different too, aren't you Angel?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm... a witch."  
"That is so cool!" Emmett said in a booming voice, making me jump slightly. " We've never met any witches before. Only other vampires and werewolves. And most of them don't like us." Rosalie's hand connected with the back of Emmett's head, making him flinch. "Ow, sorry." he said.

**(A/N: yes, I realize the rest were never really introduced, but all things considered, she kinda already knows who's who.)**

Alice, being the most talkative of the group (aside from Emmett. They were probably tied, actually) went through the introductions, even though they weren't really necessary. The rest of the afternoon was spent on answering any questions anyone had. Sometime around five, Esme excused herself to the kitchen to make dinner for Bella and me. After a while, she came back out of the kitchen with two plates. Steak and a baked potato for each of us. We had more food between the two of us than we could possibly eat by ourselves.

We each ate about a little under half of it and Esme brought the dishes back into the kitchen. I offered to help clean up, but she refused, telling Alice to sit on me to keep me still if she had to. I tried to argue, getting up to follow Esme, but Alice was quickly at my side, forcing me back down and sitting down on top of me, giggling. Rule number one of the Cullen house: Never offer to help Esme clean or she will have Alice sit on you.

We all sat around talking for a while after that, getting to know each other some more. I was already getting very attached to the whole family, but Alice and Bella more than the rest. And, somewhat surprisingly, Jasper came in a very close third. He made me feel so calm, and I'm not sure that was entirely due to his power. He just has this very calming aura. After a few hours, I happened to glance up at the clock. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was decided that I would just stay here tonight, and I could return to La Push tomorrow morning. Alice and Rose quickly went to prepare the guest room for me, and then found something for me to sleep in. I finally got into bed around ten pm. I could still hear people moving around the house, but despite that, I fell asleep quickly.

** Dark room... blood, horrific screams... cemetery gates, rusting away.**

A phone rings, somewhere in the distance. It takes me a minute to realize that it's mine, sitting on the dresser. I got up quickly before the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" I answered, stifling a yawn.

"Angie, where are you?" asked the voice on the other end. Tommy. He sounded worried.

"Oh god, I am so sorry I didn't call you. I was just... distracted. I'm actually in Forks." I answered, instantly awake.  
"You found something?"  
"Yeah... I did. I'm sorry I didn't call you to tell you I was staying here. I didn't mean to worry you."  
"That's alright Ange."  
Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. "Um... hey, I'll talk to you later, ok? I have to go. I'll be back soon." I said, and hung up after we had both said our goodbyes. Alice came in just as I was putting the phone back on the dresser.

"Hey Angel. Esme made breakfast, do you want some before you leave?" She asked.

"I would love some, thanks." I answered and let her lead me downstairs.

About two hours later, I was being led back towards La Push. Edward had agreed to take me as far as the border, so I wouldn't get lost again. I had to promise to have someone bring me to the hospital within the next week so Carlisle could put the plaster cast on my arm. We were about halfway to the border when Edward finally spoke up.

"Would you mind letting me borrow those books?" He asked, shocking me.  
"Um, sure... but, mind if I ask why? I mean, I'm pretty sure it's all already happened." I answered his question with one of my own.  
"Well... I can't read Bella's mind, as you know. and sometimes when I ask her what shes thinking I have the feeling she isn't telling me all of it."  
"Ah, ok. I get it. alright, you can borrow them. But if Bella gets mad about it, you stole them from me. Understand? I don't want Bella mad at me."  
Edward chuckled softly. "Deal," he agreed.

Once Edward left me at the border of La Push, I quickly made my way back to the Black residence. As soon as I had closed the door behind myself, I realized that everyone had been waiting for me. Jacob's nose wrinkled and his expression darkened. I realized that this would require quite a long explanation...

"Um... hi everyone," I said, waving awkwardly with my good arm, trying not to draw too much attention to the other one. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed.  
"What happened to your arm?" Tommy asked immediately, coming to stand at my side.  
"Well, see it's kinda a long story..." I answered before going into the story of everything that had happened the previous day, leaving nothing out.

**AN: short, I know, but I really couldn't think of anything else to squeeze in here.**


	7. Angel Barbie Doll?

**Discovering Twilight**

**Chapter 7  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Still on my profile people.**

**Now, On with the story:**

Angel's POV, August 9th:

A month has passed. I have found what I came here to find. The only problem now is I don't want to leave. I have become attached to this world, not caring about the consequences. My premonitions have finally calmed, with a few exceptions, and I can finally sleep through the night. I can go through a day without feeling an overwhelming sense of foreboding closing in on me. I know I'll have to leave soon, but the very thought makes me nervous. How can I go back to a world where only a handful of people accept me as I am?

As I sit on the bed in the Black's guest room, contemplating the past few weeks, my phone rings. I pick it up from the nightstand and glance at the caller-id, flipping the phone open.

"Hello Emma." I say before she has a chance to start screaming at me again.

"Hey Ange. What's up?" she asked.

"Not much. I've been spending a lot of time with the Cullens."

"Lucky. When are you coming home?"

"Ems... I don't think I am coming home." I say slowly.  
"WHAT?" she screams, and suddenly, she is standing in front of me, hands on her hips. "What do you mean you aren't coming home? You have to!"

"Ems, I don't belong in Salem anymore. I belong here."

Emma just glared at me for a while, then said, "You stay right here while I go get the others so we can talk you out of this mental breakdown of yours."

She is gone as quickly as she had appeared. As soon as she was gone I grabbed my backpack and left the room. Tommy is out in the living room, flipping through the limited channels on the TV. He looked up and smiled as I came into the room.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, having noticed I am carrying my backpack.

"I was just gonna go for a walk. Maybe head down to Forks. Wanna come?" I asked.  
"Sure. Beats sitting around here doing nothing."  
"Well then lets go. We don't have all day!" I say with a laugh.  
"Actually Angie, we do have all day."

I didn't reply, I just stuck my tongue out at him and walked outside, not waiting to see if he would follow. I was halfway down the driveway when he caught up and started walking alongside me, taking my hand in his. I smiled up at him and we set off toward Forks.

Today was another uncommonly sunny day, so we decided to take the shortcut through the forest to stay in the shade. We were halfway between Forks and La Push when the air around us changed, growing denser. Our surroundings began to shimmer and suddenly, I was face to face with all five of my coven sisters. They looked ready for a fight and power glittered in their auras.

"Whoa," Tommy exclaimed as the pissy witched appeared before us. "I will never get used to that!"

"Who are we fighting and why?" Chi asked, ignoring Tommy for the moment and stepping forward slightly.  
"I'm not exactly sure. What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Emma told us we had to get over here as quickly as possible." Kai answered.

"Yeah, because she told me she wasn't coming home!" Emma said.

Five pairs of eyes turned to stare at me. The silence was deafening. The only sounds were the sounds of the forest. Finally, Alyx spoke up.

"What the _hell _do you mean you're not coming home, Angel?"

"First of all, I didn't say I _definitely _wasn't coming home. But, I don't think I think I really belong in Salem anymore, like I've already explained to Emma."

"Why would you think that? You're our sister. We need you." Alys said.

"Tell me something, what is the most common symbol of a coven's power?"

"A pentagram." Chi answered quickly.  
"And how many points does a pentagram have?"

"Five." she whispers.

"Exactly. Five. There are six of us. You don't need me."

This statement was met by silence once again. I don't know how long we all stood there, staring each other down. Alys was the first one to break the silence, saying, "No matter what you think, you'll always be one of us Ange. You can't change who you are."

"I know I can't." I replied.

"And besides," Emma said, "A pentagram isn't the only symbol of Wiccan power. What about the Double Triquetra? That has six points, and it is among the most powerful symbols."

"See? We do need you. We wouldn't be complete without you." Chi said.  
"But..." I started to respond, but was quickly cut off.  
"No buts. We need you. End of story." Chi, always the leader, said, closing the matter.

"Fine," I sighed.

Once that was settled, we all decided to stay in Washington for a few more weeks before school started up again. Despite everything that had happened, we all still had normal lives to handle. Alyx and Alys were still in high school. The rest of the girls would be attending Boston University starting in September. Tommy was planning a trip around the world. I wasn't sure what I would do once we got back to Salem.

We finally continued on to the Cullen house, with every intention of staying for dinner. Esme was one of the best cooks I have ever met; surprising, considering she doesn't eat.

Alice was waiting on the porch when we got there. As we approached, she skipped forward to meet us, and after a brief hello to the others, she dragged me inside and into her very pink room. She shut the door behind us and walked to her closet, flinging the doors open. She disappeared inside and began throwing random articles of clothing out at me.

"Um, Alice... what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm getting you ready for tonight." She answered, as if it was obvious.

"What's so special about tonight?"

"You'll see."

I rolled my eyes at her answer. I should have known better then to try to get an answer out of the Pixie-ish vampire. She finally came out of the closet, led me over to her large vanity and sat me down. She pulled a makeup kit out of one of the many drawers and spread everything out on the counter in front of her. I tried not to flinch as she began brushing powder over my face.

"Oh, stop it! You're worse then Bella." Alice said as she noticed my reaction.

"It's not my fault nobody likes being 'Barbie-Dolled' by you." I responded. She merely stuck her tongue out at me and continued her work.

After thirty minutes of powder brushes and eyeliner pens, Alice finally put the makeup kit away and headed into the bathroom. I considered making a break for it right then, but before I could, Alice came back, curling iron in hand and Rosalie trailing behind with styling products. I squeezed my eyes shut as the true torture began.

Several hours later, Alice and Rose were finally satisfied with their work and helped me get dressed in a light blue, knee length dress with criss-crossing shoulder straps. Finally, they turned me around and let me see what they had done. The girl in the mirror, staring back at me was unrecognizable. Her dark hair was curled loosely and pinned in such a way that made it look careless, as if it hadn't taken hours to style. Her wide eyes were outlined in gray, bringing out subtle hints of blue in them. I had a hard time believing that the girl in the mirror was me.

As we walked back downstairs, everyone turned to stare. I felt the heat rise to my face and secretly hoped that no one noticed. No such luck, I realized as Alyx began to laugh.

"Aw look, she's changing colors," she said to the others, earning her a swift smack to the back of the head from her twin and a high five from Emmett.

I let my eyes wander around the room until they met the hazel gaze of my best friend. He was looking back at me in stunned silence. His eyes held a mix of amazement, nervousness, and... love? No, that couldn't be right. We were friends, nothing more, despite my constant wishing.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to Tommy's side, then proceeded to push us both toward the door. She tossed a set of keys at Tommy, who quickly caught them quickly, out of reflex. He looked as confused as I was.

"Those are to the Porsche. Don't break my baby, ok?" Alice told us.

"But... What's going on?" I asked her.  
"Don't worry about it. You'll see. Have fun." She answered in a singsong voice, closing the door.

Tommy and I looked at each other, then he shrugged and led me out to Alice's yellow Turbo 911. He held the passenger side door open for me. Once I was safely inside, he closed the door and walked around the front of the car to the driver's side and started the engine. It was then that I noticed a pink sticky note on the dashboard. '_La Bella Italia_' was written in Alice's curling script with an address underneath. That answered one question. I could only hope the rest would be answered as the night went on.


	8. Trouble in Twilight Town?

Angel POV, August 9th:

We finally arrived in Port Angeles and began trying to find the restaurant. It wasn't that hard to find, once we got into town. As we pulled into the parking lot and Tommy stopped the car, I felt my head begin to spin. My sight tunneled and faded until my surroundings began to fade.

**A man stands in the shadows, a wickedly sharp knife held in his grasp. A dark haired girl is huddled as far from him as the small room allows, blood seeping from various cuts along her arms and legs. The man advances on her, raising the knife as he comes closer. The girl turns toward him, fear evident in her eyes. Just as the man plunges the knife deep in the girl's stomach, the door bursts open, and she hears a new voice, calling her name...**

"... Ange. Angel." Tommy is calling me. I open my eyes slowly**, **looking up at him. "What did you see?" he asks.

"It was me." I answer softly.  
"What are you talking about Ange?"  
"The dark haired girl from my earlier visions. I finally got a good look at her face. It was me."

Just then, I heard my cell phone ring. I quickly pulled it out of the small purse Alice had let me borrow, and answered it. As soon as I had raised the phone to my ear, I heard Alice's voice through the speaker.

"Get back here, now." she said, and hung up.

As soon as we stepped into the Cullen house and closed the door behind us, we were surrounded by people, all trying to talk at once. Alice pushed through the small crowd to stand in front of us.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yes. I've been having the same vision for weeks now, but I could never see anything more than shadows." she answered.

"Yeah, me too, until now. I saw the girl's face... my face."  
"Would one of you care to clue the rest of us in?" Emma asked.

"For the past few weeks I've been having visions about this girl. The vision wasn't always exactly the same, but in every vision, the girl ended up dead. I've been seeing my own death..." I said.

Everyone started talking at the same time again. I caught snippets of sentences.

"… can't be right…"

"Who would…"

"We can…"

"We should go…"

"… stay here."

"… see him get through…"

My head was spinning. I felt a hand on my arm and glanced up to see Tommy looking at me worriedly. He took my hand and led me out of the room. Once we were alone he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. After a few moments he pulled back just enough to look down into my eyes.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I said. And I was. I knew what I saw. I would die, soon, but I wasn't afraid. In fact, I was sort of relieved. Knowing how I would die gave me a chance to prepare for it… as much as possible anyway.

"I won't let it happen. I swear, I'll keep you safe," Tommy said. I smiled at him, but didn't say anything. I knew that no one had ever been able to change my visions before, or to keep them from happening. One way or another, my visions always came true.

Later that night we all sat around the Cullen's living room. I could tell that no one wanted to leave me alone for more than a few minutes. Emma and Tommy had gone to La push earlier to get all our stuff. We would be staying with the Cullens for the next few weeks. Kai had thought that we should go back to Salem as soon as possible; but Alyx pointed out that since we didn't know where my vision took place, it would be safer to stay here, surrounded by big strong vampires. Her words, not mine.

So, there we were. Seven vampires, six witches, and a human. All living together for the next two weeks. Lucky it was such a big house. Even so, I could tell we were in for an interesting time these next two weeks.

As I got ready for bed that night, a heavy dread settled over me. All the fear that I hadn't felt when I had the vision came to me now. It seeped into my stomach like an icy wave. As much as I told myself I wouldn't be afraid, I knew it was a lie. I was afraid now, and I knew I would be afraid until I took my last breath.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my rather depressing thoughts. The door opened a little and Tommy poked his head in. my fear must have started to show on my face, because he immediately climbed onto the bed next to me and pulled me close. It reminded me of a much happier time in my life. Whenever I would have a nightmare as a kid, I could call Tommy and he would be there for me.

As Tommy whispered into my hair I finally began to drift off to sleep. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, dreaming of my mother. She was running through dark city streets with a little bundle in her arms. I realized that the little bundle was a baby. It must have been me. My mother kept running, every so often glancing behind her. She looked terrified. She finally stopped at a bus station, where she bought a ticket on the soonest bus to Salem.

With a quick flash the dream takes me to Salem just as my mother is arriving with me starting to squirm in her arms. She walked to the little park across the street from my childhood house, sat down on a bench, and began to gently rock me to sleep.

"Don't worry my beautiful baby," I heard her whisper. "He'll never find us here. Sleep now, my sweet Iliana."  
I woke suddenly, confused and a little dazed. I had never had any memories of my childhood before I was three. And, despite my power, I had never seen anything from the past. But that had been my mother in my dream. With a baby who I could only assume was me. But then, why did she call me Iliana? And what did she mean by 'he'll never find us here'? Who could she have been talking about?

I quietly detangled myself from Tommy's arms and get out of bed. As I walked downstairs I noticed that it was unusually quiet. I had been here enough to know that by now Jasper and Emmett should be fighting over something or other, Alice should be 'Barbie-dolling' Bella, Edward should be playing his piano, and various noises should be coming from the kitchen as Esme cooks another masterpiece. Instead, everything was silent.

I search every room downstairs, but I can't find any of the resident vampires. Finally, I do find a note from Esme saying that they all went hunting and should be back before lunch. She even left waffles in the microwave for us. Yum.

After eating a couple waffles and washing my plate, I left a note of my own and went for a short hike. I knew I would be in for a lecture when I got back, but I needed to think. I wasn't planning on being gone long or going far.

The sun was shinning even as a light rain fell. Over all, the day was a mix of cheery and gloomy, with each trying to win out. It reminded my of my whole being these past 6 years. Since my parents died, I was never altogether sure how to feel.

I was still within sight of the big white house when I stopped. I sat down with my back against a tree, shut my eyes, and let my mind wander.

How would I be remembered once I was gone? Fondly, I hoped. There was so much I wished I could have done that I couldn't. Things I should have done… I should have told him how I felt. I wished I still had time, but I knew I didn't. Time was up. I could go back inside and tell him, but if he doesn't feel the same way… would it be better to die not knowing that my love was unrequited? What if he did feel the same way and I never knew? These thoughts, among others, were all swirling around in my head.

A shadow fell over me, causing me to glance up. I didn't recognize the man standing over me. I noticed that he didn't look that much older than I am, which surprised me. But I knew why he was here. I knew he had come to kill me, and I also knew that I was going not going to just sit back and let him. I was going to make this hard for him. I knew I was going to die today. I hoped to take him down with me.

I stood up and faced him. We just stared at each other for a few minutes, then I smacked him and ran like hell. I ran away from the house, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. I knew if they saw what was happening they would try to protect me. And then they would die too. I couldn't let that happen.

I ran as fast as I could, nearly tripping on roots and rocks. I ran faster than I ever ran before. I ducked under limbs and jumped over stumps. I ran until I thought my lungs might explode. But no matter how fast I ran, he managed to keep up. He was right behind me, and gaining fast.

"Iliana, wait!" He called out to me.

I didn't bother to answer, or to ask how he knew that name. I just kept running. I suddenly felt his strong grip on my wrist, yanking me to a stop and spinning me around to face him. I try desperately to pull my arm away, but his grip is just too firm. After a few moments I admit defeat and look up. I'm not quite prepared for the sight I'm faced with.

**A/N: haha, am I evil? Yep! Sorry, not sorry. I couldn't help myself.**


	9. Revelations

Angel's POV, August 10th:

I look up into the young man's face and am shocked to see gray eyes and jet black hair. Nearly identical features to my own. The guy's features are a bit sharper, and it looks like his nose has probably been broken more than once. But it would be impossible not to see the similarities.

"What... how...?" I stutter.

"I won't hurt you, Iliana," he said.

"My name's Angelica. Whoever you think I am, you're wrong."

"I think I know my own sister when I see her."  
"S-sister?"

Suddenly my vision goes blurry and I find myself having a premonition unlike any I've ever had. A vision of the past, rather than the future.

**My mom smiles down at her oldest child, who has crawled onto her lap as she rocks me, probably about three months old, and sings a lullaby. "Momma?" The little boy says sleepily. "Yes, sweetheart?" My mom answers. "We're gonna be ok now, right?" "Of course sweetie."...**

I gasp as the vision ends and my knees give out, causing me to fall to the forest floor. My brother kneels by my side and helps me up into a sitting position.

"What did you see?" he asks

"I... How did you know?" I reply, surprised that he knows about my visions.

"You zoned out. I know whenever I zone out like that it's because I'm having a vision."  
"Really? You too?"  
"Yeah. So what did you see?" He asks again.  
"Mom with the two of us when we were little. I was probably about 4 months and you were three years. You asked her if everything was going to be ok."  
"Yeah, I remember that night. She left a few weeks later. Taking you with her. Changed both your names and everything. Made it very hard to find you again."

"She never even told me about any of this."

I started to say more, but at that moment my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket, glanced at the screen, and realized I had been gone much longer than I had intended. Sighing, preparing for the lecture that was bound to come, I answered the phone. I hadn't even said hello before Emma started screaming in my ear.

"Where the hell are you?! Do you realize what we thought when we woke up and saw that you were gone? What were you thinking?"

I start to reply, but she never gives me a chance. "We've been worried sick. You didn't even bother waking anyone up to tell us that you were going for a walk, just left that stupid little note."  
"Emma!" I finally manage to get a word in. "If you would just listen to me for a minute. Obviously I'm ok. I'm like ten minutes away from the house. In fact, I'm on my way back as we speak." I hang up as soon as I say this, grab my brother's arm and start walking in the direction of the Cullen house.  
"Wait, why am I coming?" He asks as I pull him along.  
"Because we still have things to talk about," I answer simply.

"Well can you let my arm go at least? I'm starting to lose feeling in my fingers."  
"Sorry," I say, letting go.

We come out of the woods a few minutes later. As soon as we're in sight of the house the front door bursts open and Emma comes flying out.

"You are in so much trouble young lady! What were you thinking? Do you realize what could have happened? Did you forget that there's someone out there trying to kill you?!" She resumed the same one sided argument she was having with me on the phone before I had hung up on her. Then she noticed that I wasn't alone. "Who are you?" She asked my brother.  
"Oh, sorry, my name is Nathan. I'm Iliana's brother." He answered.  
"Who the heck is Iliana?" Emma asked, still confused.  
"That would be me," I answered, speaking for the first time in the conversation. "And it's a rather long and confusing story which I could like to only have to tell once, so can we go inside now?"  
Without waiting for an answer, or waiting to see if they were following, I made my way into the house. In the living room all the Cullens, Bella, the rest of my coven sisters, and Tommy were all waiting for me. As soon as they saw me, most of them all began to speak, trying to be heard over each other. The volume only increased when Emma came in, followed by Nate.  
"Hey!" I shouted loud enough to put even Emmett to shame. "Look, I know I shouldn't have left like that, I'm sorry I worried everyone, and I won't do it again. Can we move on now?"

Everyone nodded slowly, probably just because they were shocked at my outburst. Nate came to stand beside me and placed his arm around my shoulders, causing Tommy to glare in our direction. You know, if I didn't know any better I would think he was jealous. But of course that's not possible.

Alyx opened her mouth, most likely to ask either where I had been or who Nate was, but luckily I interrupted her before she got the chance.

"I will explain everything," I assured everyone. "But I would like to do it with no interruptions or questions until I'm done, ok?" After everyone nodded I began the story, starting with my dream last night.

After I had finished everyone just stared at me for a moment in shocked silence. No one seemed to be able to wrap their minds around everything I had just told them. Emma was the first one to speak up.

"So let me get this straight," she said. "Your real name is Iliana, your mother ran away with you when you were like six months old, and you have a brother? And you just figured all this out?"  
"Hey, I was six months old when it happened, how was I supposed to know my mother had been lying to me?" I defended myself.  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But what about your dad? I mean... He wasn't-?"  
"Not my real dad, no."  
"So maybe your dad is still alive," Alys piped up.  
"Actually, I think he's the one trying to kill me." This statement was met by more shocked stares.

"Why would you think that?" Bella asked.  
" In my dream last night... My mom said _he_ wouldn't be able to find us in Salem. I mean, I could be wrong, but it just sorta made sense to me. What doesn't make sense," I said, turning to Nate, "is why she didn't bring you with us."  
" She sent me to live with our grandparents," he told me. "I think she thought it would be safer if we weren't together."  
"Why would that be safer?"  
"Because our powers would just get stronger as we got older. And together, that much power..."  
"We would be easy to trace. Of course."  
"Wait," Emma spoke up again, this time addressing my brother. "You're a witch too?"  
Instead of answering he simply smirked at her and held out his hand, palm up. A tiny flurry of ice crystals forms above his hand and swirls around for a minute before disappearing as quickly as it appeared.  
"Whoa," Emma exclaimed, wide eyed. "That was so cool."  
"I though you said you had premonitions too," I asked.  
"That's just one of the things I can do."  
"You have no idea how jealous you've just made six teenage girls. We've only got one power each."  
"Your powers will grow," he assured me.  
"Well I certainly hope so, because premonitions, not all that great."  
"I've always found the premonitions to be the most helpful," Nate said, disagreeing with me. "After all, they helped me find you." I smiled at that.  
"Will you show us that ice thing again?" Alys asked quietly.  
I backed off as she and the other girls all fawned over my long lost brother. I was glad that they were all getting along so well. I may not have even known about my brother before this morning, but I would hate to think that any of the most important people in my life disliked him for any reason.

I suddenly felt someone behind me. A moment later a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I smiled as Tommy brushed my long hair over my other shoulder before leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Angie," He said, sounding a bit... strange. "Don't ever do that to me again. I can't bear to think about losing you."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"When you weren't here this morning, I was going crazy worrying. If you had been hurt or... I wouldn't have been able to deal with that. I- I love you Angie."  
"I love you too," I tell him, still not understanding where this conversation is heading. "I mean, you're my best friend. Always have been and always will be."  
"That's not what I meant, Ange."  
Time around me seems to stand still as his meaning begins to sink in. In my wildest dreams I never would have imagined that he actually felt the same way I did. I look up into his eyes and he brushes a strand of hair away from my face, leaving his hand gently resting on my cheek. He leans in, never taking his eyes off of mine.  
"I love you, Angelica Jade Thompson," he whispers before pressing his lips against mine.

And for that moment, everything is perfect.

**AN: ok, cue the awww's again! It finally happened! And anyone who also reads Aurelia Academy will realize that this week I was in the mood for surprise kisses. This is probably going to be the last update I get up so quickly, since its the last one I actually have written at the moment, but I'm inspired so much right now. Reviews please?**


	10. So Sorry

Sorry, not an actual update. I'm thinking of doing a sort of quote prompt based story if any one would be interested. The quotes are from quite a few different sources, but the story would more than likely be Twilight (or possibly a crossover with Morganville, but Twilight would definitely be involved) So review if you're interested and I will get started as soon as possible.

ALSO I DO INTEND TO CONTINUE "BAD DATE?" VERY SOON. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY CALM ALL THE EDWARD/BELLA LOVERS THAT I'M SURE ARE PLOTTING MY DEATH NOW.

Peace, Love, and Hugs,

Caiti


	11. Two ANs in a row, please don't hate me

**Another AN, SORRY, but please read.**

**I've always wished someone would write a book where the main character would fall in love with the reader. I was recently (like 5 minutes ago) inspired to do a story that would be rather similar to that plot, with a book inside of a book so that the character from the book inside the book falls in love with the main story character. My problem? I have no idea if I should try to go ahead and make it a Twilight chapter, or if I should branch out and try a new category that might go better with my plot. So I'm asking your opinion, dear readers. Stick with Twilight, or branch out? and if you want me to branch out I am open to suggestions for the category. **

**Also, I am really glad that I get readers, I truly am, but honestly, I don't know how to feel about the lack of reviews. I'm not going to say I won't update until I get a certain number of reviews like other authors do, but just keep in mind that reviews are very much appreciated and might even inspire me to update faster.**

**Ok, so super long AN over now... and again, I'm so sorry for all the AN's lately.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Caiti**


End file.
